User blog:Kittiaraeng.eli/Clare
"Hello?" "Eli? I'm sorry I called so late, but---" "I'm on my way Clare" Eli hung up and grabbed his car keys. "Where are you going?" a voice called from the kitchen. "I need some aspirin, I'll be back" Eli called behind him leaving the house. He jumped in his hearse and started the car. He arrived at Clare's house in a matter of moments. He noticed her parents' cars were both gone. "Dammnit." Eli muttered. He ran up the steps and throught the door, not bothering to knock. He ran upstairs to Clare's bedroom, but she wasn't there. "Clare?" he called, worry filling his voice. "I'm in here" a choked voice said from her parents' room. He rushed to the door and pushed it open. Clare's eyes were red and puffy from crying. As he watched, tears still ran down her face. Her face was filled with so much pain that his own heart felt as though acupuncture was being performed on it. "Clare" he whispered, his voice brimming with empathy for her pain. She was curled up on her parents' bed staring at their wedding rings in her hand. he sat on the bed and gathered her up in his arms. "Clare I'm so sorry" he whispered into her hair. "It's all my fault" She sobbed. "No Clare, it's not. Why would you say such a thing?" He asked. "I told them to stop, so my mom said the only way to end the arguing was to get a divorce." Clare whispered in agony. "Clare, honey that doesn't make it your fault. It was a long time coming. They just didn't realize the effect it had on you." Eli tried to console her, but he had no idea how to. "How is a divorce going to fix anything?" Clare asked miserably. "They'll stop fighting, and meet other people who make them happy." Eli began. "Then things won't be so tense at home, and you and your parents can start talking again." "I guess you're right" Clare said softly. "I knew it was coming, but it's just so hard." "I know honey." Eli held her tightly. "I'm sorry for making you come over over so late. You should be sleeping." Clare said. "No." Eli replied. "I should be right here, with you." He wiped a tear from her eye and kissed her gently. "Thank you Eli." She whispered. "It's no problem." He smiled at her, making the hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach fade somewhat. "I'm so glad I have you" Clare said looking into his eyes. "Me too" Eli replied. They stayed in her parents' room, Clare crieing off and on until she finally fell asleep. Eli thought about leaving but decided against it. He'd leave when her parents came home and told him to. He stayed awake, holding her as she slept. Eventually the sun started to come up. Her parents had never come home. Clare was more than relieved to wake up in Eli's arms. Since he was still there, she figured her parents had never come home last night. Eli went home to get ready for school, promising to come back and pick her up. Before he left, he had kissed her on the cheek and said, "Even if it is corny, Happy One Month Anniversary Clare." They had smiled at each other and he had walked out to his car. Clare started getting ready for school. She was still holding her parents' wedding rings. She felt dead inside, like her heart had stopped beating, her blood stopped moving through her veins. She got ready trying not to thinkof anything. He got out of the car and held her tight for a few moments until the racking sobs had subsided. They got into the car and drove to school, holding hands. Clare still had her parents rings with her, stowed away in her pocket. Eli walked Clare to her locker and said "Have a good day. We have big plans tonight" He gave her his heartbreaking crooked smile and she blushed. "Okay" She responded. Category:Blog posts